Mensajes
by Shimizu Naku
Summary: Por favor pasen es un one-shot por el cumple de IChigo.IchiXruki.


Hola n.n, bueh volvi con este one-shot por el cumpleaños del queridisimo señor fresa XD espero que les guste n.n y dejen reviews TT3TT disfrutenlo ^^

**Disclaimer:**ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen (que mal TT-TT),exepto los hijos del ichiruki :3, si fuera asi habria mucho Ichixruki.

**Aclaraciones:**

-asi hablan-

-"pensamientos"

_**-asi habla ichigo entre mensajes-**_

x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x

+Mensajes+

x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x

Ya era tarde, para ser más preciso las 19:00PM, Kurosaki Ichigo se encontraba en su oficina luego de un largo día de trabajo en el hospital .Sentado en su silla, se dispuso a revisar los mensajes de voz que había en el teléfono de su oficina .

-Usted tiene 14 mensajes-se escucha de la maquina "vaya tantos".Luego del primer biip se escucho el primer mensaje.

-¡Hola Oto-chan, soy yo Kukai, solo quería desearte un…FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOOOOOOS, JAJAJA,ya estas demasiado viejo, cuantos años ha si,47!-Ichigo escuchaba el mensaje de su hijo más grande con una sonrisa-bueno oto-chan, ya me tengo que ir nos veremos esta noche ah y Rika también te dice feliz cumpleaños, bueno adiós-y se termina el mensaje, luego de otro biip, sigue el siguiente mensaje.

-Hola Oto-chan, ¿Cómo estas?, espero que bien-"Amaya"-solo llamaba para desearte ¡feliz cumpleaños!, cielos no puedo creer que ya tengas 47 años, bueno ya no gasto más crédito, ya que nos veremos esta noche, ah y Oto-chan trata de no pelear con Souta-apenas escucho ese nombre le salio una venita en la frente-quieres, ya llevamos un año juntos y tu sigues celoso, bueno hasta la noche beso-termino y con el siguiente biip comenzó el nuevo mensaje.

-Viejo-comenzó, para Ichigo fue mas que obvio que se trataba de Koichi-solo te llamo y gasto mi crédito por que si no oka-chan se enojara, y bueno…Oka-chan enojada es lo peor que hay-"es cierto Rukia enojada es peor que un ejercito de menos"-bueno feliz cumpleaños, ya estas hecho un vejestorio eh, 47 años woo-a Ichigo ese comentario le hizo salir un tic en el ojo-bueno como sea nos vemos en la noche, ahora me voy con Zakura adiós-dice y luego de otro biip.

-¡Hola, Oto-chan , FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!-comenzó el mensaje con la voz de su hija Yukie-jaja, llamaba para decirte eso y que te quiero mucho y que la pases bien en este día, aunque no creo que lo hagas mucho si debes trabajar-dice a lo que el pelinaranja suelta una pequeña risa-bueno me voy ya que Mako dice que Takeru-kun me busca chau-es lo último que escucha el pelinaranja, "nota mental hablar en la noche con Takeru".

-Hola viejo-se escucha la voz de Keichi-solo quiero desearte feliz cumpleaños y que estés bien, bueno no se que más decir solo quiero que ya llegue la noche para tu fiesta por quiero probar lo que están haciendo Oka-chan y Yuzu-oba-chan-dice feliz su hijo-bueno me voy a mi practica de soccer que ya llego Toshihiro, adiós-termina el llamado y se escucha otro biip.

-¡ !-escucha el grito de las gemelas Hane y Tsubame que casi lo deja sordo-¡TE QUEREMOS MUCHO OTO-CHAN!-se escucha que gritan de nuevo-¡solo queríamos…-comienza Hane-…que supieras que te deseamos lo mejor!-termina Tsubame-¡y que nuestro regalo es excelente, así que nos vemos en la noche adiiiioooos!-termina el mensaje de las escandalosas niñas .Otro biip más.

-Hola Ichigo-kun, soy Orihime-escucha a su amiga-te llamaba para decirte ¡Feliz cumpleaños!jaja, woo como pasaron lo años, pensar que antes solo éramos unos niños de 15 años que luchaban contra hollow aunque eso lo seguimos haciendo, ah si Miyuko-chan, Takeru-kun, Mizuki-chan y Kohana-chan también te desean feliz cumpleaños, y podrías decirle a Uryuu-kun que compre unos pañales cuando venga para casa, gracias nos vemos en la noche-luego de otro biip.

-Ichigo, todo bien, llamaba para desearte feliz cumpleaños, ya estas más viejos, bueno todos ya estamos bastantes viejos-se escucha a Tatsuki-cielos pensar que ayer eras un niño llorón de mami y te pateaba el trasero-dice con burla a lo que a Ichigo le salen un para de venitas en la frente-bueno zanahoria ya me voy nos vemos en la fiesta-termina el llamado y con otro biip más se escucha el siguiente mensaje.

-Hola idiota ¡feliz cumpleaños!-se escucha la voz de Renji-solo quería decirte eso y que todavía eres un mocoso para mí así que no te creas la gran cosa por tener 47 por que yo todavía puedo patearte tu trasero de fresa-"ya lo veremos"-bueno eso es todo adiós-luego se escucha otro biip más e Ichigo piensa cuantos mensajes tendría.

-Hola Ichi-nii-escucha la voz de Karin-¡feliz cumpleaños!, cielos ya están muuuuuuuuy viejo jaja, bueno antes de colgar alguien quiere decirte algo-"eh,¿A que se refiere?"-vamos idiota solo tienes que saludarlo-a el pelinaranja le cae una gotita en su frente al escuchar a su hermana-amm, Kurosaki feliz cumpleaños, ya esta ahora no molestas-escucho la voz de su cuñado Toshiro-cielos eres un cubito de hielo podrías haberle puesto más emoción-escucha a Karin y Ichigo comienza a reírse-bueno tus sobrino también te mandan saludos te veo en la noche adiós-se termina el llamado y otro biip.

-Ichigo-escucha la voz de su mejor amigo Chad-te llamaba…para decirte…feliz cumpleaños…-luego de una larga pausa-bueno nos vemos…adios-y cuelga, "Chad tan comunicativo como siempre".

-¡IIIIIIICHIIIIIIIIIGOOOOO- "viejo escandaloso "-¡HIJO MIO SOLO QUERIA DESEARTE FEEEEEELIIIIIIIIZ CUUUMPLEEEEEEEAAAAÑOOOOS!-"cielos viejo y todo sigue siendo igual de infantil"-¡bueno nos veremos esta noche, y llevare varios de tus álbumes de todas las edades para recordar viejos momentos!-a Ichigo le salte una vena en su frente y le sale un tic en su ojo y en sus labios-¡y no te preocupes me llevara a mis hermosos nietos a la casa de su abuelo así tú y me hermosa nuera y tercera hija, tienen toda la casa para ustedes solo y por ahí me dan a mi nieto o nieta numero 9!-dice feliz el hombre-¡bueno adiooooooooooos!-se termina de escuchar e Ichigo sentía unas ganas tremendas de matar su padre, otro biip.

-Hola Onii-chan-habla su hermanita Yuzu-¡feliz cumpleaños!, espero que la estés pasando bien y que vayas a adorar lo que Rukia-nee-chan y yo estamos haciendo, te va a encantar, ah y los niños te quieren hablar-dice y escucha las voces de sus sobrinos-¡Feliz cumpleaños Oji-san!-sonríe al escucharlos-bueno nos vemos en la noche Onii-chan, adiós-

-Hola baka-escucha la armoniosa voz de su dulce esposa(nótese el sarcasmo)-pues tú sabes por que te llamo, vaya 47 años, no puedo creer que ya hace 32 años que nos conocemos y 25 en los que estamos casados-"**_pienso igual_**" -a pesar de todos los problemas por los que tuvimos que pasar, estamos juntos, casados, y con 8 hermosos hijos, sabes eres lo mejor que me paso en la vida Ichigo-"_**no Rukia tu lo eres**_"-gracias a ti volví a tener ganas de vivir, aunque en esos tiempos literalmente estaba muerta, pero no importa tu iluminaste mi mundo, como yo se y me recuerdas siempre que hice lo mismo con el tuyo, gracias a ti pude tener lo que siempre anhele en toda mi vida una familia-dice sacando un sonrisa al pelinaranja-por eso solo me queda por decir que… te amo Ichigo, y NUNCA me arrepentiré de decirlo, ni me cansare de repetirlo una y mil veces, así que… feliz cumpleaños Ichigo, te amo- "**_yo también te amo_**"-ah y antes de colgar alguien quiere desearte feliz cumpleaños-Ichigo levante una ceja sin comprender- feliz cumpleaños papi-escucha la voz de Kotaro, lo que le arranca una sonrisa-te quiero-finaliza el pequeño-nos vemos en la noche Ichigo,tu me hiciste el desayuno, yo te hago la cena jaja adios-escucha a Rukia para luego colgar.

-No tiene mas mensajes-

-Kurosaki ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunta un extrañado Ishida ante la visión clara de un pelinaranja con el seño relajado y con una enorme sonrisa.

-Si estoy bien, ¿Por qué preguntas Ishida?-

-Pues, ver una sonrisa en tu cara de amargado es una sorpresa-dice a la vez que se levanta los lentes con un dedo.

-¡Ni siquiera en mi cumpleaños puedes dejar de molestarme cuatro ojos!-

-Sabes que no-

-Lamentablemente, por cierto Orihime llamo dijo que compraras pañales camino a casa-

-Ah, y yo que quería llegar con tiempo a casa-

-No te quejes, no la hubieras embarazado y ya-

-Por lo menos yo no me reproduzco como un conejo-

-¡CÁLLATE!-le grita con un ligero sonrojo.

-Como sea, yo ya me voy ¿y tu?-

-Si yo también, vamos-

-Si y…-dice Uryuu deteniéndose-feliz cumpleaños Ichigo-

-Gracias Uryuu-dice el pelinaranja para luego irse los dos.

x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x

Espero y les haya gustado y como dije arriba dejen reviews ^^ por si no entendieron lo ultimo que dijo Rukia lean mi fic "Una hermosa y gran familia".


End file.
